Hayleigh Durham
Hayleigh Durham (November 23rd, 1991) was born in Cascade Falls Rhode Island to Hayden Durham and Helen Durham. Her mother died when she was six years old. It was around this time that her father joined the Sweepers. Hayleigh's father was always away, and she never had much time with him. After graduating High School she became a Sweeper herself, and moved to Ruby Springs Kansas in order to spy on Kristian Hagen for Damon Rubini. Hayleigh later would become the Sweeper Leader of the Ruby Springs Sweepers. =Childhood= Growing up Hayleigh was closer with her mother than her father. But her mom died when she was 6 years old. It was around this time that her father became a Sweeper in the service of Magnius Gilchrist. Her father never had time for her. This upset Hayleigh a lot, and she hated the sweepers for it initially. Hayleigh wanted her dad to be around in evenings. She felt kind of alone growing up. More so because her father was a Sweeper, who people tended to view as very suspicious. Particularly in Cascade Falls. =High School= Hayleigh started High School in 2005. She did well in English and enjoyed writing poetry. She was also a cheerleader. Her best friends were Sophia Stone and Hope Kirby. She joined the cheerleading team in order to get people to like her, and so she wouldn't have to be alone. She did fairly well in school. She was offered Sweeper Training from Marisol Devlin but she declined it originally. =Cascade Falls Killings= During the Cascade Falls Killings Hayleigh was a Junior in High School. It was during this time that she learned more about the Sweepers and what they do. She learned more about what the Sweepers did, and became interested in it for the first time. It was during this time that she realized what good Sweepers could provide. =Becoming a Sweeper= After graduating from High School she went to Passion Point to learn how to become a Sweeper. But it wasn't long before her services would be needed in Ruby Springs. Damon Rubini offered her a position as his head Sweeper. Damon and Marisol had been close friends, and she offered the services of Hayleigh. Hayleigh was happy for the opportunity. Having learned a lot from her father, she moved to Kansas. =Ruby Springs= In Ruby Springs Hayleigh stepped in as the leader of the Sweepers in place of Lionel Lake. She had to deal with Kristian Hagen, while reporting to Damon about his activities. While there the Angels of Death Murders took place, and she'd face the same difficulties that her father once had only 3 years ago. =Angels of Death Murders= During the Angels of Death Murders, she continued reporting on Kristian Hagen, and Raile Avagan. She never let on that Damon was the true Sweeper Boss. She also looked into Taylor Davenport for Damon, finding out what Jett Wellington was blackmailing her with. Hayleigh showed true loyalty to Damon during the murder investigation, even though he had been named a suspect. =After The Murders= After the murders were over, Hayleigh requested that Lady Devlin allow her to remain in Ruby Springs. Lady Devlin and Damon both agreed, and Hayleigh became the Sweeper Leader in Ruby Springs much as her father had been in Cascade Falls. She continued writing poetry however. She would often use her clumsiness to disguise that she was looking for information. People would often underestimate her due to her age, which allowed her to do things other sweepers couldn't do. =Quotes= "The Sweeper Master is our true boss. The Sweeper Master oversees all sweepers." "My boss acquired an invitation for me." - on how she got into the Rubini Mansion for a party "Sweepers serve only one master, unless their one master orders them to serve someone else." - on if sweepers can serve more than one master. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX1 Characters Category:Sweepers Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:MISTX0